1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for switching on and off of a vacuum cleaner, which has a housing having a cover, and which further has a switch.
2. Description of Background Art
In the hitherto known vacuum cleaners the switch for switching the vacuum cleaner on and off is arranged on the vacuum cleaner housing, where it may directly be operated by an operating person. For this purpose a borehole is provided at a defined place of the housing of the vacuum cleaner, in which borehole the switch is fastened by particular fastening means. Then the switch fastened on the vacuum cleaner housing is connected to the pertinent electric lines so that the switch is operable.
Such known arrangement for switching on and off of a vacuum cleaner causes relatively high expenses as it requires a considerable expenditure of labor to provide the boreholes, fittings and the like for the switch, to fasten the switch to the housing and then to provide the connection. Further, the switch, which is exposed on the outside, may be damaged due to improper handling. Besides that, a switch disposed in the known manner on the vacuum cleaner housing generally impairs the outward appearance of the vacuum cleaner.